Misunderstood
by Ariana Gryffindor
Summary: What if Briony didn't catch Robbie in the act? What if she just, misunderstood?


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here making a fic for the book/movie Atonement. Dudes, this is something really new, I just watched the movie yesterday! And I fell in love with it, this isn't gonna be a sensual fic, it's just gonna be in Briony's POV. Wish me luck! :D It's a one shot by the way :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything that is related to the book Atonement, it belongs to Ian McEwan. I simply watched the movie on the telly :)**

**~A.**

* * *

I just finished writing my play, The Trials of Arabella. It was simple, yet I find it intriguing. How I wish Cecilia had my passion for writing, it would be a dream come true, but alas, it was just one of those fantasies. Cecilia and I, we were the same in some points, but we were entirely different.

I set my pen and paper aside on my bedside table and I looked at it once more. I said to myself, "Briony Tallis, you are one talented girl." I laughed at my words, so self centered I could be if I must say. I looked outside my window, just to see Cecilia making her way to the fountain. And who do I see following her tracks? It was Robbie of course.

In curiosity, I watched their actions, I couldn't help it, there was something very disturbing about my dear older sister and Robbie. I held the curtain near me in order to keep myself unseen. They were arguing about something, but since I couldn't here anything, due to the fact that my window was closed shut, I didn't have the slightest clue on what they were arguing about.

Just then, Cecilia stripped down to her undergarments! I couldn't bear to see what Robbie was going to do to her. I ran downstairs at the call of my mother. I didn't want mother to know about Cecilia and Robbie's encounter so I decided to keep it until it was time.

Our family was having a special dinner the next day, and to my annoyance (and maybe to Cecilia's pleasure) Leon, invited Robbie. The day went fast, it was almost time for the dinner, so I placed my white dress on, I loved this dress, it was simple yet intriguing, just like my play. I went down the stairs, making my way to the dining hall. As I went down, a shiny object caught my eye. I went down to get it, looking at it carefully. I saw a bright light in the other room, and I heard, what seems to be thumping. I silently went to the room, and I didn't know what I was seeing.

It was Cecilia, pinned to the bookcase by Robbie! She seemed to be in pain, she was moaning and Robbie was all over her. I was terrified, I knew Robbie was up to something! I went in the room.

"Cecilia." I said. They immediately stopped. They looked at me, furiously, just because I placed a stop to their sexual actions. I went to the door, but before I could get out, Robbie closed it. I turned around to see Cecilia staring at me, her silky green dress flowing as she walked around the room.

"What are you doing here Briony?" she asked me.

"I-I was just looking around." I said.

"You were in my business, and I know what you're going to do. You are going to tell mother aren't you?" she said.

"No, I'd never!" I protested.

"Liar!" she exclaimed.

"Cecilia enough!" Robbie told Cecilia. Cecilia was quiet, and he looked at me.

"Briony, I love your sister, with all my heart. I'd never hurt her, ever. Please if you could just keep this to yourself, it would be a great favor." He told me.

I thought about it, was this really love? This, sexual passion of some sort, this was love? I saw the gentleness in his eyes and I decided to accept his offer. I looked towards my sister, who was still looking at me furiously.

"Cecilia, I apologize, for interrupting. I was just curious, I saw you in the fountain and…" my voice trailed off.

"You thought we were doing it?" she said. I nodded.

"Oh Briony, you just misunderstood, you don't think about anything do you?." She said. "Let's go Robbie." She said, she left the room.

Robbie looked at me and went to me once more. "Don't worry Briony, I'll calm her down, and keep your promise ok? I'll see you in the dining hall." He winked at me and left the room.

I regret everything I said and thought about Robbie, he was a good person. Maybe Cecilia was right, I did misunderstood. I turned off the light and went to the dining hall, the grudge of my sister stayed in me.

* * *

**A/N: yay! I finished it! I know it's reeeeaaaally similar to the book/movie. Please Review afterwards! And if you want the plot of Atonement (film) go to this site:**

.org/wiki/Atonement_(film)

**~A.**


End file.
